


Motorcycles & Bad Boys

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, NSFW, bye now it was nice knowing you, post-ep 17x08, the smut took off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: Ellie felt Nick press a soft kiss to the top of her head and knew this was the start to their forever.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 17
Kudos: 116





	Motorcycles & Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

> but seriously I’m ready to go into hiding after posting this 🙈🙈

Atop the balcony, Nick focused on the scene unfolding below. With his newfound interest in music, this actually excited him. To his right he felt Ellie more than he heard her. Ever since their little chat that “fixed” things, they’d gone back to normal. Well...not quite normal, at least for Nick. He knew the lie deep down he kept telling himself, he knew he didn’t  _really_ think of her like a sister. But when Ellie went right back to being her usual self, he decided he’d play along. They got back to their familiar banter, and sometimes it get like maybe Ellie was putting a little extra umph into it. Getting close to him, teasing him about things, checking him out when he flexed. But maybe he was seeing what he wanted to see....regardless, his head hurt. Too much thinking, it was time to relax and enjoy the music—

“So Torres- you’re a motorcycle expert now?” came Palmer’s voice from a few spots down. Nick could just make out the hint of surprise and the hint of jealousy that muscle-head-Torres knew something chosen-one-Palmer didn’t.

McGee piped up before Nick answered, “Yeah, what Jimmy said. I knew you rode man, but I didn’t realize it was serious.”

Nick turned his head to give them both a look of mock hurt, “What? That surprised I can be smart at something? Don’t let my piccolo and this button down fool you, I’m a bad boy underneath.” Nick smirked as his eyes landed on Ellie when he finished.

Palmer and McGee just shook their heads and turned their attention to the beginning of the show. But Ellie wasn’t done. Instead of the blush he expected to see creep across her cheeks, he witnessed a flash in her eyes followed by a wicked grin as she remarked, “You know what I think about motorcycles and bad boys?” The taunt to her voice drew him in even if the glint to her eyes didn’t. He wanted to get lost in those eyes, who knew the secrets they held.

Nick lifted an eyebrow in response, beckoning for her to continue. 

His body froze as she leaned in, shielding their conversation from the rest of their group. Her warm breath heated his ear as her hair tickled his neck. In a voice just above a whisper that was practically a purr, Ellie shocked the hell out of him with her next words:  _“I like to ride them.”_

Nick was ninety percent sure he was dreaming.  _Did she just- did Ellie- does she- WHAT._ His brain short-circuited. Trying to regain some composure he managed to swivel his head to her and give a tentative smile. He truly had no clue if she said that purely to mess with him— _because she totally would_ —or if she was serious— _because then- holy shit._

The seductive smile Ellie wore when she also turned to look at him spoke volumes.  _Good Lord was it hot in here or was it just him? Did Ellie freaking Bishop just insinuate she wanted to RIDE HIM?? The fuck did he do with that? Did he invite her over? That seemed too anticlimactic for them. Did he ask her out on a date? That seemed too formal for them. Jesus Christ, this woman would be the literal death of him, like—_

His rambling thoughts were interrupted with Ellie’s musings about Gibbs being back, but honestly all Nick heard was a low buzzing in his ears. He wasn’t over her offering to ride him.  _Great, now he had **that** mental image to deal with until this was over. _ He tried his best to pay attention, enjoy the music, clap like he had watched. But soon he realized it was ending, the conductor was thanking people and Nick still had no fucking clue what to do about Ellie’s comment.  _Did she even know she’d derailed him so damn spectacularly? Probably, that little—_

“You coming, Nick?” Ellie asked from where she stood, holding her hand out for him to pass. She said it innocently enough if you were McGee or Palmer listening in. But no, Nick knew better. He saw that gleam to her eye back, she knew  _exactly_ what she was doing, and that innuendo was completely purposeful.  _Oh, it’s fucking on._

Nick mirrored her gesture to allow her to exit first. “I like to let ladies go first, Ellie,” he said loud enough for the others to hear, but as she passed Nick added under his breath, “and second, third, and fourth.” The hitch to her breath enough to know he’d hit his mark.

Her posture was rigid for a second, but quickly she regained her control. They walked side by side down the balcony steps, shoulders brushing ever so slightly. Ellie’s low voice lilted over to his ears amongst the soft elevator music playing. “I didn’t realize you were such a... _generous_ man, Nick. Well-  _equipped_ with uh- manners, and whatnot,” Ellie managed to emphasize all the right words just suggestively enough to heat up the room easily by several degrees.

He wagered a glance her way and saw the smug grin on her face, it was downright sinful. Nick decided to up the stakes, two could play at this game, but boy did he want to win. He placed a light hand over his heart as if he was offended at her comment. “You can have the best  _equipment_ in the world, but you gotta know how to  _use_ it right.” Nick could hear Ellie’s breathing become shallow, so he pushed on even as his pants got tighter and tighter while they danced this tango. “Take my bike for instance- any body could try and ride it, sure. But to really get it going- you’ve got to know all the right curves, hit all its sweet spots, make it  _purrrrr_.” Nick drew out the last word with a deep, raspy whisper. His voice close to cracking from the intense passion behind it.

He expected Ellie, his more reserved, sometimes insecure partner to draw into herself- to cave to his outright seduction. Man, was he wrong.

She leaned her head towards him as they stopped behind the group, waiting for the valet. She placed a hand lightly on his upper back as her lips were brushing the tips of his ear, and his vision blurred. All blood drained to one unfortunate place. “Then it’s a good thing I know how to ride... _all night long_.” He felt her teeth nibble his earlobe and Nick about fainted. The low growl that escaped from the back of his throat was involuntary. Thank the heavens above that Kasie was yammering on about something so no one but Ellie heard. The valet finally walked up with the keys to Nick’s motorcycle. Going through the motions he took them from the valet and tipped him, Nick had yet to walk towards the bike so Ellie took control, again.

“Hey Kase, I think Nick and I are going to go grab drinks, I’ll just ride with him. Don’t worry about me!” Out of the corner of his eye, Nick saw Kasie nod but missed the knowing glint to her eyes. Ellie’s hand still hadn’t left his back and he felt her handprint would be seared into his shoulder blade forever. She leaned over once again and whispered low so the rest of the group wouldn’t hear,  “ _Let’s ride, babe_ ,”  as her hand dipped and momentarily gripped his ass. He saw black spots. She started to walk towards the bike and a little louder, she repeated her earlier words with a smirk, “You coming, Nick?”

* * *

Ellie saw the determination set on his face. His teeth ground together, likely to stop another growl from forming. His eyes darkened to the point of no return. His nostrils flared as his eyes quickly flit down to her toes and up to her face, discretely checking her out. Liquid heat pooled at her core. It was taking everything in her not to pounce on him right now, in front of the entire team. She was done waiting for this man and his thick skull. If she had to make the first move, so be it.  _She loved taking control anyways_ , she thought with a grin. 

Finally he stalked over to the front of the bike and swung a leg around to get on. The engine roared to life and Ellie slipped on the back seat, wrapping her hands around Nick’s middle she attempted to leave a bit of space so it didn’t look so suspicious to the rest of the group. Moments later Nick kicked off and they were speeding down the empty DC streets, straight to his apartment—she knew the route like it was the back of her hand. 

Once they were out of eyesight, Ellie decided to have a little fun. Shimmying up to be flush with Nick’s muscular back, she angled her hips downward just slightly—the vibrating engine sending the sparks down there into overdrive. She let her hands fall from their perfectly poised position to Nick’s belt buckle. She could feel every single muscle tense at her actions. A wicked grin split her face as she moved her hands lower to gently cup him through his jeans, the bike faltered a bit as Nick hissed. They were less than a block away at this point so Ellie went in for the kill. Sending a squeeze through his jeans as she simultaneously pushed harder down into the seat with her hips, Ellie let out a moan and she could have sworn she heard another growl come from the back of Nick’s throat. 

Seconds later, Nick threw the bike in park, swung off and had her up and over his shoulder in no time. A hard smack to her ass was all she needed to know her plan had worked. 

No sooner had Nick practically kicked down the door and slammed it shut behind them, than Ellie found herself tossed onto his bed and staring up at a hungry Nick. He licked his lips as his stare bore holes in her very soul. Ellie felt flushed, and it wasn’t just from the cold air outside.  _This was finally happening_. 

“Take it off.” Nick demanded of her. His tone lethally low as he stood at the edge of the bed, fists clenched at his sides. The energy and desire pulsing off him in waves. 

Oh  _this_ is how he thought this would go? Ellie gracefully lifted herself from the bed, effectively bringing their faces within inches of each other. Her voice eerily calm, it almost seemed to grate on Nick’s nerves, she replied, “I’ll take it off...but you can’t touch until I say so.” She hiked an eyebrow challenging him. 

His teeth ground so hard together Ellie thought for sure he’d lose a tooth. Through those clenched teeth she heard him respond, “Fine.” 

Continuing to stand inches from Nick, Ellie stripped, painfully slow. The low turtleneck sweater she’d chosen was first to come off. Pulling it seductively over her head, she could feel the goosebumps mar her skin as the cold air hit her hot flesh. Even if she couldn’t see his face the moment her black lace bra came into view, she could hear the sharp intake of breath. Leaning forward just slightly, Ellie tossed her sweater over Nick’s shoulder. His eyes followed her face down to the cleavage on display and she saw his pulse quicken at the base of his neck. Next were her boots. Angling herself ever so slightly she bent slowly at the hip, trailing her hands down one leg before unzipping the boot and tugging it off. The second boot followed shortly after. Twisting herself so she faced away from Nick as she returned to a standing position, Ellie’s hands found the back clasp to her lace bra. She heard Nick’s hiss as effortlessly she released the clasp and her bra pooled to her feet. A quick turn of her head to send him a sly smile in profile, Ellie gripped the button on her pants. She turned her head back around, took a deep breath for strength, and undid the button and zipper to shimmy her pants down. Bending at the waist to follow the pants to the floor, she put an extra sway to her hips as they went. 

The grunt preceded the action. Apparently, Nick was one to break rules as a resounding  _smack_ echoed across the bedroom and the sting of his hand on her bare ass sent heat ripping through her. Instead of jumping up, Ellie slowly unfolded herself and turned to face Nick. “I thought,” she paused until she looked him in the eye, “I said, no- touching.” Her tone was dead serious, and she could tell Nick was struggling to function. His eyes whipped up and down her body, unsure where to settle—they traveled the length of her legs, hesitated on her chest, heated at the tiny triangle of a black lace thong, and wildly came back up to settle on her face. 

He opened and closed his mouth several times, before Ellie cut in for him. “Strip. Now.”

His pupils dilated even more if that was possible. Ellie was thriving, turning on herself—and Nick, if the bulge in his pants was any indication—by taking control. Nick’s hands went to his fly, but paused.

“Did I stutter?” Ellie demanded. “Strip.” She cast him a pointed look up and down to indicate his clothes were still on.

Hurriedly and a bit clumsily, Nick shed his clothes faster than he’d probably ever done so in his life. He left all but his tight boxer briefs on and Ellie honed in on an impressive package to unwrap. She tucked a finger in the elastic waistband and pulled him closer, her nails scraping his tender skin below sending a shiver through him. She leaned close to his ear, her nipples grazing his chest causing them to harden. “I said...strip.” And with that she shocked him by yanking his briefs down to the ground rapidly, squatting to follow their path. Looking up at him, every glorious inch of him, Ellie slowly rose to standing, her chest brushing him on the way up, his body jumped in response. “Better,” she said with a smirk, “Now,  _ let’s ride, bad boy_ _._ ”

* * *

Nick wasn’t sure how his heart hadn’t broken through his rib cage. Never in a million years did he expect this side of Ellie. And never in a million years did he expect to like it, so- fucking- much. He almost embarrassed himself when her boobs brushed his dick.  _Pull it together, Torres. You’ve had sex before, act like it_.

Before he could finish his pep talk, Ellie had managed to get behind him, twist and push him down to the bed. Lying flat on his back he gazed up at the sexiest woman he’d ever seen. This confidence in her was new, and damn it was hot. She could take control all she very well pleased if this is what it meant. Like a freaking minx she bent over to place her palms on the edge of the bed, her cleavage on full display. She wanted to kill him, that’s what this was, surely. Because as she crawled her way on top of him, she stopped to swipe her tongue across his tip. Nick could not breathe. 

Ellie hovered over him, inches from his lips and Nick yearned to taste her. She had other ideas. Dipping her head, that same damn tongue licked at the sensitive spot below his ear on his neck. A bite followed the lick, and the pattern continued down his jugular. He barely even noticed her left hand leaving its spot beside his head to trail its nails down his middle, teasing his shaft before lifting up to push her strip of thong to the side.

Ellie suddenly sat up, straddling him on her knees, chest heaving she was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever set his eyes on. Involuntarily Nick’s hands went to her hips and Ellie tensed.  _Was she having second thoughts?_ He didn’t have a second to worry though, as the fire in her eyes raged and her hands gripped his wrists.

Lifting his wrists from her side, Ellie said through gritted teeth, “No. touching.” And proceeded to remove her hands from his, but before Nick could miss their warmth, he saw stars.

Ellie’s dainty painted finger, no two, dipped inside her from where she hovered an inch above his tip. Throwing her head back in passion, Nick watched in awe as this woman he thought he knew worked herself over. He witnessed the moment she went over the edge on her own accord, Nick about lost it. His lungs couldn’t expand as her still-wet fingers wrapped around his length and pumped twice. Enough to have his torso jumping from the bed and his fists crumpling the bedsheets by his side. It was the only thing keeping him from touching her. His eyes slammed shut from the overwhelming sensation. And they promptly flew open as suddenly Ellie sunk down to his hilt, pausing to let herself adjust to him. Her eyes closed in her own emotion, Nick took the second to admire the sex goddess he’d stumbled upon. He knew he loved her before, but now... _ have mercy. _

Ellie didn’t move a muscle as she peeked one eye open at a time to look at him directly. The love and lust evident across her flushed face. The feeling of her clenching around him while gazing into her eyes was one Nick would never forget. And then she moved. The world stopped and titled on its axis as Ellie rode him into submission. Her fingers drifted to her most sensitive spot and rubbed, hard. Not long after, he felt her pulse around his dick and it was his new favorite thing.

Pausing she shifted her hips just slightly and started to swivel, up and down and around, up and down and around. Nick hissed and grabbed the sheets harder. He refused to come before he made good on his earlier word. Ellie kept it up and a painstakingly slow pace and he was almost a goner. Every journey up, down and around was excruciating, until- he’d had it. She had her turn at control, it was his.

* * *

In a move she’d only heard about in books, Nick had reached his limit and deftly flipped them without ever breaking contact. Flat on her back, air rushing out of her lungs, Ellie looked up at the model of a man before her. Ellie’s legs wrapped around Nick’s waist as he bent forward. She whimpered when she felt the loss of him, but that whimper was soon replaced with a moan as Nick took one breast deep inside his mouth and sucked, hard. His tongue wiped away the painful pleasure and he moved to show he didn’t discriminate. His fingers inched their way between them and plunged deep within her at the same time he bit her nipple. She shattered around his finger in an instant, the dual sensations too much for her.

Panting, Ellie looked up at Nick through a haze. A smug grin pulled at the side of his mouth. He leaned over her once again, poised at her entrance, as he whispered in her ear, “That’s three Ellie, I need the fourth.” And with a hard thrust he entered her. Her hands flew to his back and dug her nails in. His tongue plundered her mouth as they finally kissed. Ellie wasn’t far away from a fourth and that thought should have shocked her. With Nick...it didn’t. She could feel him tense as his thrusts got harder and faster. She broke apart for a second to say softly, it the best seductive voice she could manage at this point,  “ _You coming, Nick?_ ”

His guttural shout combined with a smack from the hand that gripped her ass did her in. The waves of her release finally pulling him under in his own. His mouth covered hers to swallow the moans she couldn’t hold in. Nick collapsed on top of her, both of them struggling for air.

Rolling to his side, he took Ellie with him and cradled her in the crook of his shoulder. The bed was messy but neither could find it in them to care, they’d clean it up later. Years of sexual tension finally released felt amazing. They both wanted to revel in it a little while longer.

Her fingers traced lazy circles along his toned abdomen as his danced along her spine. His breathing slowed and for a brief moment she worried he fell asleep. That was until his roughened voice split through the silence, “I- I don’t have words.”

A shy chuckle escaped her lips as all her insecurities came flooding back in. The way Jake mocked her for liking to be on top to the point of laughing at her when she’d suggest it. How Qasim pretended to enjoy it, but she could see it made him feel uncomfortable and he already struggled with self-esteem so she had toned it down. Ellie’d hoped Nick would be different, but maybe- maybe she was wrong. She tensed beside him as she held her breath. When he said nothing, she tried to extricate herself from the bed, Nick’s warm hand on her side held her down.

“I don’t have words for how fucking incredible you are, Eleanor Bishop. You continue to amaze me. That- that was hands down  _the hottest_ thing I’ve ever experienced.” The breath Ellie was holding whooshed out of her at the sureness and amazement in Nick’s voice. He meant, he really truly did. And he wasn’t done, “God- I love you Ellie.”

She froze for a whole different reason this time. Nick uttering the words she hoped to hear him say for months now was indescribable. Relaxing into his side, finally feeling at peace, she said the words  _ she’d _ been holding in for months, “And I love you Nick.”

Ellie felt Nick press a soft kiss to the top of her head and knew this was the start to their forever. 


End file.
